


Нечто из тумана

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Примерно за 300 лет до З.Э. назад Суровый Дом подвергся непонятному нападению и был сожжён, но никто так и не узнал, что случилось на самом деле





	Нечто из тумана

Дьярви был четвёртым сыном, но троих его старших братьев забрали к себе Старые боги — самого старшего, Эймунда, задрал сумеречный кот, а двое других сгинули в безвестности, отправившись в Зачарованный лес — возможно, они тоже нашли своё последнее пристанище в желудках диких зверей. Теперь у отца и матери остался он один да две его сестрёнки.

— Свея! Исгерд! — слышится голос матери, зовущей их, чтобы они помогли ей состряпать ужин до прихода отца — тот нынче снова ушёл с другими мужчинами на охоту. Иногда Дьярви боялся, что отец тоже не вернётся из леса, тем более, люди поговаривали: совсем недавно поблизости видели небольшую стаю лютоволков. Огромные, страшные и опасные звери, вдвое больше даже самого крупного волка.

Сам же Дьярви мечтал, что когда ему минет двенадцать, он станет выходить в Студёное море с рыбаками. Он будет привозить треску и песчанку, сёмгу и огромных омаров. Море звало его к себе. Он смотрел вдаль, представляя, как стоит на борту рыбацкого судна, а мимо проплывают огромные белые киты, выпуская в воздух фонтаны воды, и свирепые волки моря — пятнистые касатки. А где-то там, в чёрной глубине, неспешно движутся сквозь толщу воды древние левиафаны. 

— Дьярви, не уходи далеко! — крикнула ему мать, заметив, что тот опять бежит в сторону бухты. 

Он не сразу осознал, что воздух стал невероятно холодным, и на выдохах изо рта вырывались облачка пара. Дьярви подул на замерзающие даже в меховых перчатках руки. Он посмотрел в сторону моря — и замер: оттуда наползал туман, густой и белый, как молоко. Конечно, ничего не было страшного в тумане, но почему-то внутри Дьярви зашевелилось странное чувство, похожее на первобытный, животный ужас. Он ощущал, что в чреве тумана движется нечто кошмарное, и оно смотрит на него тысячей злобных глаз.

Пока Дьярви бежал обратно, туман полностью накрыл Суровый Дом, и повсюду доносились встревоженные голоса, выкрикивающие разные имена. Дьярви различил среди них даже голос матери, но никак не мог её найти в этом тумане. Внутри нарастала паника. Слёзы комом стояли в горле. 

— Мама! Исгред! Свея! — крикнул он, но крик его утонул в обеспокоенном гуле других голосов. 

— Что это за хрень? Что за... — сквозь белое марево послышался мужской возглас, в следующее мгновение переросший в вопль боли и ужаса. Его подхватили другие голоса, и туман наполнили леденящие душу звуки.

Дьярви бежал прочь не разбирая дороги, чувствуя рядом чужое дыхание, слыша кошмарные крики. Сердце стучало в глотке. От лютого холода слёзы и сопли почти сразу превращались в ледяную корку, больно стягивая лицо. 

Споткнувшись, Дьярви покатился по земле. Он ударился лицом о камень — и всё вокруг погрузилось в спасительный чёрный мрак.

***  
Когда Дьярви очнулся, то первое, что он ощутил, была дикая боль, от которой внутри головы, раздавался бой боевых барабанов. Лицо покрывала застывшая корка крови. Когда он попытался сделать глубокий вздох, то почуял запах гари. 

Туман рассеялся, взошла щербатая луна, но звёзд было не видать — их слизали с красно-оранжевого неба языки пламени.

Дьярви со стоном поднялся, и, шатаясь словно пьяный, побрёл прочь, толком не осознавая, что и зачем делает. Происходящее напоминало стремительный кошмарный сон. Глаза через каждый шаг застилала красная пелена, его сильно мутило, но он упорно брёл вперёд. Он видел пламя, которым были объяты дома, и среди едкого дыма и гудящего огня, казалось, мелькали какие-то жуткие тени.

— Мама... — пробормотал Дьярви. Но нет, это была не его мать. Во всяком случае, насколько он мог судить. Эта женщина, кажется, была одета иначе. Лица у неё не было: только кровавая дыра. Кости раскрошены в кашу каменным молотом или чем-то подобным. Он мог разглядеть бело-розовую жижу, которая когда-то была мозгом. Из огрызка руки, оторванной, видимо, с невероятной силой, до сих пор выплёскивалась кровь, собираясь в алую лужицу под изуродованным трупом.

Дьярви отвернулся от остывающего тела, и его стошнило. Его выворачивало снова и снова, пока изо рта не пошла кислая вязкая слюна. Дьярви всё ещё чувствовал желудочные спазмы, но, кажется, из него вышло всё, что он съел накануне. 

Его шумная возня привлекла чьё-то внимание — за спиной послышались шаги. Дьярви резко повернулся, снова чувствуя тошноту и головокружение. 

В метре от него стояло... нечто. Он толком не мог разглядеть лицо, покрытое струпьями и густой шерстью, только глаза, как холодные звёзды, светились в отблесках огня. От ужаса ноги Дьярви приросли к месту. Он только чувствовал, как по ляжкам бегут струи тёплой мочи. 

Последнее, что Дьярви увидел — это сверкающие глаза прямо над собой и остриё топора, с невероятной скоростью летящее навстречу его лицу.

***  
— Что за... — пробормотал один из торговцев, когда их галея приблизилась к бухте. Раз в два месяца торговые суда приходили сюда из Браавоса, чтобы обменять свои товары на то, что им могли предложить одичалые. 

Пламя гудело и рвалось к небесам. Стоял запах горелой древесины, шерсти и... мяса. Над поселением поднимался густой чёрный смрад. В бухте, куда ни брось взгляд, плавали тела. Мужчины, женщины, дети и старики были буквально выпотрошены и разодраны на части. Некоторые из них плыли лицами вверх — и это было хуже всего. Стеклянные, полные ужаса глаза и распоротые животы. Внутренности плавали в воде, как жирные угри.

— Ходу, ходу! — послышался крик капитана. Люди с перекошенными от страха лицами метались, пытаясь заставить галею развернуться как можно скорее.

Страшный вой, совсем не похожий ни на человеческий, ни даже на звериный, прокатился над бухтой. Его было слышно, даже когда торговая галея уже вышла в открытое море. Он разносился над водой, вгрызаясь в сердца ледяными клыками.

Никто не проронил ни слова, люди смотрели на побледневшие лица друг друга. Они знали только одно: вряд ли кто-то захочет вновь приблизиться к Суровому Дому, ибо ночь темна и полна ужасов, а всякий, кто рискнёт заглянуть в её чёрное сердце, навеки лишится рассудка.


End file.
